Rutina
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: Que un día sea prácticamente un calco del anterior no siempre es malo. Vivio observa diariamente el comportamiento de sus madres, y llega a cierta conclusión sobre sus hábitos rutinarios. NanoFate casi indirecto. Felicidades X3


Los fines de semana, Vivio despierta la primera. Se tumba en el sofá perezosamente, delante de la televisión, y se dedica a ver dibujos animados durante más de una hora, hasta que una de sus madres se levanta y hace el desayuno.

Entre semana es Nanoha la primera en salir de la cama. A veces lo hace corriendo, mascullando improperios, maldiciendo al despertador. Vivio sabe que cuando su madre se duerme es porque esa noche ha estado peleando con su otra madre, la rubia. Por los ruidos y las cosas que se dicen, parece que a menudo gana Nanoha, aunque su victoria le pase factura a la mañana siguiente.

Los días de fiesta suelen ver amanecer en primer lugar a Fate, quien con ojos aún somnolientos le dedica un cálido _buenos días_ a Vivio y se encamina a la cocina. Suele preparar tortitas con sirope de chocolate, aunque algunas veces se le queman y sitúa sobre la mesa un plato lleno de tostadas con mantequilla y azúcar. Cuando la pequeña se sienta en su silla y pone esa mirada de desaprobación, la de ojos borgoña se disculpa con una sonrisa y promete tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Ese domingo, mientras Vivio se resigna a olvidarse de las tortitas hasta el próximo día de fiesta, aparece Nanoha por la puerta con su habitual energía matutina. Dirige una mirada al desayuno y ríe mientras se coloca junto a Fate y le pasa una mano por la cintura. Hace una broma sobre sus habilidades culinarias y choca su cuerpo con el de ella de un modo que a Vivio le parece bastante afectuoso.

Las peleas, supone, las dejan para la noche.

La chiquilla cree saber mucho sobre sus madres. Le encanta observar, reflexionar, sacar conclusiones sin ayuda de nadie. No es una persona especialmente callada, todo lo contrario; le encanta hablar con la gente y aprender cosas nuevas. No obstante, una gran parte de sus pensamientos se los guarda para sí misma.

Pero sigue siendo una niña, y es consciente de que hay muchas cosas que no sabe. Durante el mediodía escucha en un programa de televisión que la rutina destruye a las parejas. Ella no comprende el significado de _rutina_. Por algún motivo, no cree adecuado preguntar a sus madres, pero su curiosidad es tanta que le da vueltas al asunto durante el resto del día.

Esa tarde se encuentra en la biblioteca, en compañía de Yuuno, quien parece enfrascado a la vez que ilusionado en un proyecto de investigación que la pequeña rubia desconoce. Lo mira diversas veces, pero no está segura de que sea correcto interrumpirle.

Al final suspira, y es él quien fija sus ojos verdes en la niña.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquiere, con un amable tono de voz y la habitual sonrisa que le dedica a Vivio- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La chiquilla lo observa con esos grandes ojos encandiladores, de diferente color.

-¿Qué es _rutina_? –pregunta sin rodeos, feliz de tener esa oportunidad.

El rubio parece extrañado. Se la queda mirando un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-Rutina es un hábito de hacer las cosas por mera práctica y sin razonarl… -el rostro de la niña muestra confusión; es obvio que no entiende una sola palabra- Rutina es hacer siempre lo mismo. Repetirlo día a día, como levantarse siempre a la misma hora, hacer el mismo camino al trabajo, realizar el mismo trabajo repetidamente… -se corrige de inmediato.

A Vivio se le ilumina la cara.

-¡Ah, vale!

Sigue leyendo el libro que tiene en las manos sin dar más explicación. Esta vez es Yuuno quien parece confuso.

-¿Ha salido esa palabra en la lectura? –quiere saber.

Los ojos de la niña vuelven a alzarse hacia él.

-No, no. Es que hoy han dicho en la tele que la rutina mata a las parejas.

El chico entonces cree comprender la situación.

-¿Te preocupa que eso pueda afectar a tus madres, Vivio?

Ella mira al techo, frunciendo el ceño. Hay ciertos detalles que no cuadran. Si la rutina mata a las parejas y Yuuno ha preguntado por sus madres… ¿Significa que ellas son pareja? Cree que a eso lo llaman regla de tres. Pero, ¿pareja? ¿Novias?

Jamás se había parado a pensarlo.

Vuelve a centrar su atención sobre el chico.

-Tío Yuuno, ¿Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama son novias?

Una sonrisa condescendiente a la vez que resignada se forma en los labios del rubio. Se siente algo sorprendido, pero a la vez le enternece la inocencia de la pequeña.

-Sí, Vivio. Eres muy afortunada de tener dos madres.

-Pero se pelean muchas noches. Y Nanoha-mama gana la mayoría de veces.

La sonrisa del joven se ensancha, pero esconde la cara tras el libro que tiene entre las manos mientras se pone en pie.

-No te preocupes por las peleas… Después vienen las reconciliaciones –Vivio ladea la cabeza, sin comprender-. Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

La niña se pone en pie y le sigue hasta la estantería. No soporta no saber. Quiere que Yuuno le explique qué ha querido decir, y cómo es que sabe que sus madres son novias cuando la versión _oficial_ es que son las mejores amigas.

Pero Yuuno la ignora como puede, aunque no consigue controlar su risa ante la insistencia de Vivio, ante la visión de la niña hinchando los carrillos, enfuruñada.

Pese a todo, la rubia asimila que todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabe, muchas cosas por observar en silencio, por interpretar, por comprender. Hay cosas que se le escapan por su edad, porque otras personas las tienen por sabidas, porque nadie se las explica.

Vivio no sabe que la rutina no es considerada como algo malo por toda la gente, no sabe que durante cierta parte de su vida hay personas que desean alcanzar un tipo de rutina y, dentro de ésta, encontrar un equilibrio. Una agradable estancia, un viaje armonioso, que aunque desde fuera parezca rutinario, aburrido, tal vez, desde dentro siempre es posible encontrar aquello deseado.

Vivio no sabe que Nanoha lleva toda una vida deseando vivir con Fate, queriendo abrazarse a ella por las noches, anhelando dar rienda suelta a su pasión siempre que a ambas les apetezca, taparse en el sofá junto a ella con una película cualquiera en televisión mientras comienzan a adormilarse sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

No sabe que el deseo más profundo de Fate era vivir con Nanoha, despedirse de ella en casa a sabiendas de que es en ese lugar donde volverá a verla, tener su sonrisa como última visión antes de dormir, que sea su aroma lo primero que llene sus pulmones al despertar, cruzarse con su sonrisa por la misma casa, colocar su taza negra cada mañana junto a la blanca de Nanoha.

Lo que sí sabe perfectamente, porque no necesita ojos para observar ni para comprender, es que ambas deseaban el tipo de vida que llevan. Las ve felices mientras conversan durante el desayuno, cuando se implican en su educación –preguntando sobre las notas del colegio, ayudándola con los deberes, comprándole cualquier material escolar que necesite–-, decorando el árbol de Navidad, planeando las vacaciones familiares…

Vivio es consciente de que en su hogar nunca falta una sonrisa. Piensa en ello y se da cuenta de que su vida puede considerarse repetitiva, _rutinaria_. Pero las cosas le van bien. Su familia es como un triángulo, que necesita de sus tres vértices para existir.

Que la rutina rompe parejas, dicen. Si une familias, ¿qué va a romper? Al menos en su caso, bienvenida sea.

**|---------------------------------------|**

* * *

Llevo intentando subir esto desde... toda la noche UXD , desde que he llegado a casa. Lo hice anteayer a las seis de la mañana con toda la prisa del mundoU . La verdad es que no me termina de gustar nada cómo ha quedado, me parece un poco aburrido y tal~ Suerte que es corto UxD . Es decir, la idea era y es esta, pero no me termina de convencer cómo lo escribí.

Me sabe especialmente mal porque es un regalo para una personita que ha cumplido años u_u· , pero bueno, como lleva NanoFate por ahí sé que se lo leerá igualmente... Y me perdonará que salga Yuuno, ¿a que sí? =D (Es que me gusta la idea de Yuuno niñera, no sé xDD)

Hale~ Perdonad si os he aburrido muchoU y miles de gracias por leer :3 .


End file.
